


Rebuilding Bridges

by cordeliadelayne



Series: hp100 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for the hp100 “Under Construction” challenge in 2006.





	Rebuilding Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp100 “Under Construction” challenge in 2006.

“Isn’t there anything you want to change, Severus?” Lupin asked as he and McGonnagall examined the plans for the new Hogwarts.

Snape had originally feigned disinterest, but now as he could see the intricate design before him, he hesitated.

“I think the Slytherin’s would be better outside of the dungeons. It can get rather…drafty.”

McGonnagall looked up in surprise. “Really? Well…we could always move them over here…or here?”

Lupin smiled over at Snape as he and McGonnagall entered into a heated discussion just as they had before the war. He supposed that the castle wasn’t the only thing under construction.


End file.
